jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelpet (anime)
Jewelpet is a 2009 anime series based on the Jewelpet franchise by Sanrio and Sega Sammy Holdings. The series is animated by Studio Comet and was aired from April 5, 2009 to March 26, 2010 on TV Osaka and TV Tokyo. Story In the magical place called Jewel Land, the magicians turned the Jewelpets into Jewels so they can travel to the magic forest but with the exception of Ruby, a white rabbit who likes to goof off. But then a strong wind blew the stork and the jewels were spilled, scattering them across Takaragaseki City on Earth. Ruby, now being punished, is sent to Earth to retrieve her friends. On Earth, a secondary school student named Rinko is on her balcony observing the night sky and saw a group of shooting stars and one of them falls into her water glass to become a red jewel. The next day she and her friend Minami was saved by a guy named Keigo Taitō from a jewelry store robbery. He then explained to them that he's working from a special organization which is linked to the magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets. As Rinko awakened Ruby, and then met Alice later on, It's now their task to gather all the Jewelpets together back to Jewel Land before an evil Jewelpet named Diana gets them first. As the Series Progress, the main heroines uncover new Jewelpets on their way. But on the same time, Dian, another Jewelpet who can use Dark Magic awakens from his Jewel State. And now the heroes will face him and the havoc and chaos will cause in both Jewel Land and the Human World. Characters Main Ruby: The main Jewelpet of the series. She is Rinko's partner and is best friend of Garnet and Sapphie, and her jewel is ruby, is a Japanese Hare who symbolized courage. Ruby is very joyful and troublemaker, Ruby is ranked Acrylic Class due to her magic, which has a 1% success rate and can cause bad luck and explosions if it fails, but she is learning by Labra. She have a crush on Tour. She is one of three Jewelpets with mini-Jewel Stick with Sapphie and Garnet. She meet Rinko when her don't have the courage Rinko Kougyoku: The heroine of the series and Ruby's owner. Rinko is timid but determined, she is a a normal junior high school girl, her life changed when meet Ruby, who has been assigned the mission to find the lost Jewelpets on Earth alongside her friends. She have the Jewel Stick, therefor she can use the magic with the spell "Kirapi Karin", she used it also to awaken a Jewelpet from their Jewel Charm state. In episode 16, Rinko met Akira Nanase, her neighbor, usually hated when he treats her badly, thought in the later episodes she shows signs of falling in love with him, later on became real in the end. After she met Andy, she started to fall in love to him, on Akira's despise. After she know Dian is Andy, she still shows feelings to him and tries to stop him on destroying the city. Garnet: One of main friend of Ruby. Sapphie: One of main friend of Ruby. Minami Asaoka: Garnet's owner. Aoi Arisugawa: Sapphie's owner. Secondary Episode List International Broadcasts Jewelpet had its first international broadcast on YoYo TV in Taiwan on February 21 of 2010, nine months after the first series premiered in 2009 in Japan. The anime later aired in both Spain's Telecinco and Boing (as well in it's programming block) and in France's Télétoon+ (also known as Teletoon France) on April on the same year, one month after the anime ended during Japanese broadcast; It also aired 3 months later in Hong Kong,China on TVB Jade on July 9th and one month later in South Korea on Jei TV, Daekyo Kids TV and the Korean version of Cartoon Network during that same year. The anime did also broadcasted on either GMA Network or on the Philippines version of Cartoon Network on November 20, the year of it's broadcast is unknown. Later, the anime aired in Portugal on Canal Panda on New Year's day of 2011, as well as in Italy's Italia 1, Hiro and the italian version of Boing on February of the same year. A year later, Jewelpet was broadcasted on Spacetoon in parts of Arabia and aired on TV Barrandov in 2012 and TV Prima in 2014 in Czech Republic. Trivia *All episode names have at least a pair of words in the title, based on a Japanese figure of speech. *This is the most broadcasted season of Jewelpet, having aired in 10 countries; it's followed by Jewelpet Twinkle, with 7 countries. **It's also the only Jewelpet season to air in Italy, Greece, Philippines and Czech Republic. **This is the only anime in the franchise to have an English dub, made in the Philippines by Omni Productions. Gallery (First Season).jpg|Rinko, Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie art from Studio Comet's site. Jewel Rangers.jpg|The Jewel rangers. imagewr .jpg|2015 version in Magical Change. WAAAAAH.jpg|Rinko, Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie celebrating Christmas. See also * Maji? Maji! Magical☆Jewel * The Smile's Loop References Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet (anime) Category:Series page Category:Seasons